Amor Entre Duas Dimensões
by Sir. Sarah Hellsing
Summary: Durante uma de suas viagens de teletransporte do Santuário para Jamiel, Mú acaba se perdendo e sendo jogado para uma outra dimensão, e acaba indo parar no País do Fogo na Vila de Konoha (Konohagakure), lá ele conhece a Godaime Hokage... o que acontecerá?
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Além Das Dimensões**

**Autora:** Gemini e Sir. Sarah Hellsing (Eu de 2009 e eu de 2012! XD kkk)

**E-mail:** sirsarahgemini

**Categoria: **Comédia/Drama/Romance - Shoujo/Yaoi/Yuri

**Retratação:** Eu não possuo _Saint Seiya_ nem _Naruto Shippuuden_, pois ambos pertencem ao _Masami Kurumada e Masashi Kishimoto_.

**Aviso:** Esta história é Hentai. Contém cenas de relacionamento entre um homem e uma mulher. Para os leigos: é uma história aonde um homem e uma mulher se agarram a torto e a direito.

**Casal:** Mú de Áries (_Saint Seiya_) e Tsunade Senju (_Naruto Shippuuden_)

**Aviso 2:** Esta história é um crossover (mistura entre duas coisas, aqui no caso dois animes) entre _Naruto_ e _Saint Seiya_, quem não gosta de Hentai (homem e mulher se agarrando a torto e a direito) vai ler histórias Yuri (duas mulheres se agarrando a torto e a direito - recomendo Xena e Gabrielle) ou Yaoi (dois homens se agarrando a torto e a direito - recomendo as histórias da Bélier). Mesmo assim leiam, mas se lerem não deixem comentários idiotas.

**Observação:** Esta história acontece depois da Guerra Santa, quando Saori trás todos de volta a vida (_Saint Seiya_) e depois de Sasuke voltar para Konoha e Tsunade sair do coma e voltar ao posto de Godaime Hokage (_Naruto Shippuuden_). Lembrem-se que aqui Madara ainda não foi derrotado.

**Resumo:** Durante uma de suas viagens de teletransporte do Santuário para Jamiel, Mú acaba se perdendo e sendo jogado para uma outra dimensão, e acaba indo parar no País do Fogo na Vila de Konoha (Konohagakure), aonde vive a Godaime Hokage. Será que o homem mais calmo de todo o Santuário irá se dar bem com a mulher mais nervosa do País do Fogo? Dois temperamentos distintos e opostos, praticamente água e fogo. Será que Mú e Tsunande se darão bem? E Madara será derrotado? Leiam e terão suas respostas...

**Capítulo 1 - Paradeiro Inesperado**

No Santuário...

Mais um dia no Santuário de Athena, está tudo como sempre, Mú em Jamiel, Aldebaran dormindo, Saga e Kanon discutindo, Máscara treinando, Aioria com Marin na aldeia, Shaka meditando, Dohko jogando paciência, Miro com Shina na casa de Escorpião, Aioros treinando, Shura tocando violão, Kamus lendo e Afrodite...

- Ahhhhhhhhh!

- _Mon Di!_ Mas que raios é isso?! - Kamus larga o livro e se levanta.

- _Maledeto!_ Quê tá acontecendo na casa de Peixes? _Dios Mio!_ - Máscara se pergunta, pois estava chegando na casa de Aquário, mas estava indo mesmo para a casa de Peixes ver Afrodite.

- Hein?... Ah... é só Afrodite, ele deve ter quebrado outra unha! - Aldebaran deduz voltando a dormir, pois já estava acostumando com os pitis de Peixes.

- Soooocoooooorroooooo! - grita Afrodite descendo as escadarias a todo vapor, quase atropelando Máscara no caminho. - _Amore_... chame o Mú, eu preciso dele, chame aquele carneiro, idiota! - grita Afrodite pelas Doze Casas.

- O quê você quer com ele? DITEEE... - grita Máscara sentindo uma pontada e ciúme e correndo atrás do seu amante.

Com o escândalo de Afrodite todos os o que viram ele correndo pensaram que era algo realmente sério e assim o seguiram até a arena, aonde estava Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze conversando. Saori na hora que viu aquele bando de cavaleiros de ouro correndo em sua direção pensou que estava sendo atacada, mas...

- Deusa! Athena! Saori! Me ajude! - fala Afrodite recuperando o folego.

- O que houve, Dite? - pergunta Saori com medo.

- Por Buda! Fale sua mona doida! - Shaka já estava para lá de nervoso (o que é raro), pois foi tirado de sua meditação e estava louco para agarrar alguém e esganar, como a maioria ali presente e para o pavor de todos quase abrindo os olhos.

- Você duvida quanto que isso é alguma frescura do Dite? - sussurra Seiya para Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki.

- Se eu duvido? Eu tenho certeza! - afirma Ikki prontinho para apartar alguma agressão repentina contra o fresco cavaleiro de Peixes, mas também se segurando para não rir da cara dos cavaleiros de ouro, principalmente da de Shaka.

- Ô Dite! Fala miséria! Que droga! - agora era Máscara que já estava com raiva e com ciúmes.

- Deusa Athena! Cadê o Mú? - pergunta Afrodite aflito.

- Hn? O que você quer com Áries? - pergunta Saori desconfiando de alguma coisa entre Áries e Peixes. Enquanto isso Shaka e Kamus já estavam ficando fulos da vida.

- Ih... Ô Máscara se tá levando ó... - Ikki com sua costumeira educação faz um sinal de chifres com a mão e mostra para Máscara. E todos começam a rir, menos Shaka é claro, pois ele estava a ponto de esganar Afrodite e de abrir os olhos.

- Ai, Dite. - Saori põem a mão na testa. - Você não sossega não! Você e Máscara se acertaram e estava indo tudo bem. Agora você fica atrás do Mú.

- O Mú é que é esperto! Fica só na dele... e comendo quietinho. - Ikki dá sua mera opinião.

- Ei... o Mú é quieto, mas ele não gosta de homem, não. - grita Aldebaran defendendo o amigo. Enquanto Afrodite preferiu ficar quieto a ter que causar mais confusão.

- Aldebaran, você errou. O Mú pode até não gostar de homem, mas quem disse que o Dite é homem? - dessa vez era Seiya pondo lenha na fogueira.

- É verdade... - Shura pensa. - O Dite não parece nem de longe com um homem. - conclui Capricórnio.

- Ei... eu sou homem, sim! - afirma Afrodite colocando as mãos na cintura, todo afetado.

- Há... veja se isso é uma postura de homem. - Shura aponta a pose Afrodite. - Você pode até ser homem biologicamente, mas por natureza você é uma mulher, fresca, afetada e sem duvida nenhuma, feminina de tudo.

- Cada um é homem do jeito que lhe convém. - Afrodite agora agarra o braço de Máscara.

- É... disso não posso discordar. - Shura aceita o comentário de Dite. - Olha o Shaka , é homem sem duvida, mas parece mulher. - Shura olha para Shaka de cima a baixo.

- Aé... e você com essa pose de machão. - Shaka que já estava fulo é tirado do sério. - Com certeza é para esconder seu lado feminino. - Shaka aponta para Shura.

- Ser um homem feminino, não altera meu lado masculino... - cantarola Miro, fazendo Kanon rir.

- Shura, essa sim é sua música! - exclama Kanon fazendo Miro praticamente gargalhar.

- Tá vendo Shura, até o retardado do Miro e o idiota do Kanon concordam comigo. - afirma Shaka a ponto de voar em qualquer um ali presente.

- Ei! Eu não sou retardado, não! - exclama Miro.

- E eu muito menos idiota! - agora era Kanon.

- Ih... Seiya, vamos ficar quieto, porquê agora o bicho vai feder. - fala Ikki para Seiya, pois Fênix conhecia bem o gênio de Virgem.

Enquanto isso Saori só olhava aquela zona, aquilo não era mais uma discussão sobre o alarde de Dite, agora era uma lavação de roupa suja entre os cavaleiros de ouro e não demoraria muito para os cavaleiro de bronze serem jogados na discussão.

- Olha aqui Shaka não vem me chamar de enrrustido, não hein? - Shura se irritou. - E essa musiquinha é mais pra você tá Miro. - grita Capricórnio.

- Olha aqui Shura, não vem chamar meu namorado de enrrustido, não. Pois diferente de você ele é homem na cama viu! Não é que nem você, que vive se fazendo de machão, mas nem namorada tem! - exclama Shina se intrometendo na conversa e agarrando o braço de Miro.

- Uuuuiiii! - exclama Ikki balançando a mão e ao mesmo tempo olhando para Seiya.

- Hum... podia ter dormido sem essa, hein, Shura? - exclama Seiya cutucando o braço de Shura e ao mesmo tempo rindo junto com Ikki.

- É... a carapuça serviu! - exclama Shaka.

- Ei, tem também o Shun, esse também não parece nada com um homem. - agora era Máscara que optou por tirar o assunto de cima de Shaka, pois era capaz dele abrir os olhos e fazer todo mundo ir discutir lá no Nirvana..

- Ei quem falou isso? - Hyoga e Ikki perguntam ao mesmo tempo, mas em diferentes conceitos, enquanto um protegia o seu grande amor o outro protegia o irmão querido.

- AI, MAS QUE DESGRAÇA! POR BUDA! PAREM COM ISSO! - dessa vez foi Shaka que já estava fulo da vida.

- Isso vamos resolver logo isso. Senão daqui a pouco um certo cavaleiro abrira seus lindos olhos azuis. - dessa vez foi Saori que aproveitou a bagunça para jogar charme em cima de Shaka.

- Uhuuuuuu... - Ikki e Seiya fizeram questão de fazer graça.

- O Santuário não é mais o mesmo... - Kamus comentou se virando para Saga.

- Concordo. - fala Saga olhando para os lados.

- He, he. Olha a cara do Shaka, Miro. - Kanon aponta para Shaka, que ficou morrendo de vergonha depois da cantada descarada de Saori.

- Ha, ha, ha... Nunca vi o Shaka tão vermelho. Ele tá parecendo um tomate. Olha lá. - comenta Miro quase rolando de rir.

- Er... Bem... vamos ouvir o Dite por favor. - Saori ordena e se finge de envergonhada, mas ficou olhando fixamente para Shaka que estava ao seu lado. - Fale Dite.

- Er... Saori. - Afrodite respira fundo. - Minha armadura... ela tá com um arranhão. Chame o Mú, por favor! - grita Afrodite histérico.

- Gota...! - Todos.

- Grrrrr... Eu mato você! - grita Shaka explodindo de raiva, abrindo os olhos e pulando em cima de Peixes e lhe dando vários sopapos.

- Ahhh... o Shaka abriu os olhos. - grita Dite, enquanto Saori só olhava para os olhos de Shaka.

- Aí! Eu sabia... - fala Ikki tentando puxar Shaka de cima de Afrodite junto com Máscara.

- Seu insensível! Me larga! - grita Afrodite. Enquanto Seiya, Kanon e Miro quase rolavam de tanto rir.

- A culpa é tua Dite! - acusa Shura pegando seu violão e indo subir as Doze Casas.

Depois das devidas broncas e de todos irem para suas devidas casas e Shaka ser praticamente arrastado para sua, pois ele queria ter a chance de bater mais em Afrodite, Saori e Peixes puderam conversar.

- Deusa Athena, você vai chamar o Mú? - pergunta Afrodite.

- Sim, vou. Mas só vou chama-lo porque se trata de uma armadura quebrada... digo arranhada se não fosse por isso eu iria castiga-lo por falso alerta vermelho e por desordem, ok! Mas por favor, Dite da próxima vez seja mais discreto, pois não haverá sempre cavaleiros de bronze e eu para segurar o Shaka e nem para apartar um provável linchamento. - fala Saori calmamente.

- Sim. Obrigado, Deusa Athena. - fala Afrodite abraçando Saori.

- Dite, por favor leve sua armadura para meu templo, vou teletransporta-la para Áries, assim evitarei dele vir até aqui ou de você ir até lá, ok.

- Sim.

Em Jamiel...

- Ahhhhh... que sono bom! - fala Mú se espreguiçando. - Lá no Santuário não tenho essa tranqüilidade, ou é o Dite gritando ou o Shaka querendo mata-lo, sem contar as inúmeras vezes que eu tenho que concertar as armaduras dos cavaleiros de bronze. Tomara que eu fique um bom tempo sem concertar armaduras. Se já é difícil concertar as de bronze imagina as de ouro? - pensa Mú se ajeitando na sua enorme cama e abraçando o travesseiro. - Mas o quê... - de repente Mú sente o cosmo de Saori.

- Mú... Mú de Áries. Responda.

- Sim... Deusa Athena. - responde Mú respirando fundo e se sentando na cama.

- Estou atrapalhando? - pergunta Saori.

- Não de maneira alguma. - responde Mú calmamente, mas fazendo uma cara não muito bonita.

- Estou lhe mandando a armadura de Peixes. Pois Afrodite notou uma rachadura nela.- fala Saori se segurando para não rir.

- Pode manda-la. - Mú respira fundo. - Afrodite eu te mato! - pensa Mú.

- Ah, Mú. Por favor não mate o Dite, o coitado já foi quase linchado pelo Shaka que raramente fica assim, mas se tratando de Peixes até o Aldebaran sai do sério. - comenta Saori.

- Ok. - fala Mú enquanto um enorme sorriso crescia em seu rosto. - Porque ele não matou o Dite logo. - pensa Mú.

- Vou te mandar agora, certo?

- Ok! - responde Mú massageando seus pontos na testa.

Após ter recebido a armadura de Peixes, Mú se pôs a trabalhar rapidamente, pois conhecia bem o temperamento de Saori, ainda mais com o Afrodite quase toda hora indo perguntar para ela, se sua amada armadura de Peixes já estava concertada. Até Mú que é o mais calmo de todos os 88 cavaleiros de Athena saí do sério por causa do Afrodite. Veja Shaka, esse só não esgana Peixes por causa das testemunhas e por causa das pessoas que estão lá para salva-lo constantemente, principalmente Carlo, pois esse não quer ficar sem seu belo amante. Agora imagine Saori, essa já tem um gênio difícil e com Afrodite constantemente perguntando pela armadura, acaba sobrando para quem? Sim... para Mú. Esse coitado, recebe uma mensagem telepática de Saori a cada meia hora, sem contar a petulância de Afrodite, que vira e mexe manda também um recado telepático para Mú. E Áries já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes já mandou Dite ir para o inferno, para a desg****, para o caramba e sem contar o famoso: ir tomar no c*.

- Ainda bem que o Dite só viu um arranhão... - pensa Mú jogando mais Pó de Estrelas sobre a armadura de Peixes para poder finalizar o trabalho. - Se ele tivesse visto esses outros arranhões... - Mú começa a massagear seus pontos lêmures. - Meu Zeus... a essa hora ele estaria aqui, me deixando louco... - Mú fecha os olhos. - E acompanhado do Máscara, que como sempre estaria enchendo o ambiente com a fumaça, daquele charuto. - Mú abre os olhos e se senta numa pedra, pois estava trabalhando ao ar livre.

- Não sei como o Dite agüenta aquele bafo de charuto... - pensa Mú - Bem... vindo de Afrodite, deve ser porque o Máscara deve satisfaze-lo por completo. - Mú começa a rir imaginando como seria esses dois dentro do quarto, Afrodite todo enjoado e Máscara com aquele bafo de charuto. - Ai, ai. Eu acho que o Máscara acaba com o Dite, pois vira e mexe quase todo dia ele acaba sentando de lado... - Mú cai na gargalhada, mas sua alegria dura pouco...

- Ô Áries! - Mú fecha os olhos e coloca uma das mãos na cabeça sentindo uma baita dor.

- Sim, Saori. - Mú fala compassadamente, pois sua cabeça latejava.

- Cadê a armadura de Peixes! - grita Saori. - O Dite não está me deixando em paz! - Saori dá mais um berro. - Cadê essa armadura! Mú! - grita novamente Saori.

- Saori, posso pedir uma coisa? - fala Mú massageando seus pontos.

- Pode!

- PARA DE GRITAAARRRR! SUA DOIDA! - berra Mú não se agüentando mais de dor de cabeça. E do outro lado Saori quase que fica surda.

- Tá bom... - fala Saori baixando finalmente o volume.

- Obrigado.

- Bem... e a armadura? - pergunta Saori evitando gritar.

- Já terminei. Vou leva-la aí agora mesmo. - responde Mú.

- Graças a Zeus! - Saori se acalma. - Mas... porque você vai trazer a armadura aqui, é só teletransporta-la. - indaga Saori.

- Olha... eu vou aí, pois tenho que acertar as contas com o Dite. - responde Mú colocando a armadura de Peixes na caixa dourada.

- Hein? O que ele fez?

- Aquela doida fica berrando no meu ouvido a cada uma hora, perguntando por essa armadura.

Quer mais alguma razão?

- Não! Eu também estava sendo atormentada pelo Dite a cada uma hora. - responde Saori. - Sabe... eu acho que eu também vou conversar com ele. - pensa Saori.

- Bem... você deixando o Shaka manda-lo uma vez ou outra para o Nirvana, já tá bom. - brinca Mú.

- Ah... adivinha quem me chamou para sair? - pergunta Saori.

- O... Shaka! - responde Mú, mas ele já sabia do provável romance entre os dois.

- Eu estou tão feliz e... - Saori ia falar quando um certo cavaleiro entra na conversa.

- Ô Mú! - fala Afrodite e Mú já quase dá um grito. - Cadê a minha armadu...

- Afrodite vai pro inferno! - grita Saori e Mú.

- Hein? Saori. - Afrodite se assusta.

- Sua armadura tá concertada o Mú vai traze-la... - responde Saori.

- Ai que bom! - Dite grita e desaparece.

- Bem... já estou indo para aí. - exclama Mú se preparando para se tele transportar.

- Tá bom. Tchau. - fala Saori.

- É... como o Miro diz: "Lá vamos nós!" - e Mú se teletransporta.

No Santuário...

- Oi, amigão! - grita Adebaran ao avistar Mú entrando na arena carregando tanto a armadura de Peixes, quanto de Áries.

- Oi, Deba! - Mú acena largando as armaduras no chão, e logo após é erguido por Adebaran.

- Que bom que você veio, meu amigo! - exclama Deba abraçando Mú e deixando-o sem ar.

- B-Bom t-te ver de n-novo De-Deba! - responde Mú tentando respirar.

- Ih, olha lá quem chegou! - exclama Ikki apontando para Mú que recuperava a respiração.

- Aí, é o Mú. Graças a Athena. - grita Afrodite agarrando Máscara e puxando para aonde Áries estava.

- _Amore_, eu sei andar... - reclama Máscara ao ser puxado por Dite.

- Oi, Mú! - fala Dite alegremente e Máscara fecha a cara. - Cadê minha armadura?

- Primeiro vamos conversar... - Mú aponta para as escadarias e Afrodite sente um calafrio.

- O Máscara pode ir? - pergunta Dite.

- Claro! Vamos precisar de testemunhas. - Mú olha de canto de olho para Dite. - A gente se fala mais tarde, pessoal. - se despede Mú se dirigindo as escadarias.

- O que você fez, _amore_? - pergunta Máscara preocupado, pois ele nunca vira aquela expressão tão séria na face de Mú.

- Nada, não fiz nada! - fala Dite. - Ai, ai. - pensa Afrodite.

Ao chegarem na Casa de Áries, Mú cumprimenta seu ex-aluno, pois agora Kiki era um cavaleiro de bronze, Cavaleiro de Bronze de Ferramentas e protegia a Casa de Áries em seu lugar enquanto permanecia em Jamiel, e também garoto simpatizara com Seiya e seus amigos e vivia treinando com eles, principalmente com Shiryu. Após se cumprimentarem Mú deixa sua armadura no seu quarto e começa a subir as escadarias rumo ao Templo de Athena e vai aproveitando o caminho para rever os amigos que estavam em suas casas.

Passou pela de Touro, pois o amigo Adebaran estava na arena ajudando no treino dos futuros cavaleiros de prata; quando chegou em Gêmeos viu Saga e Kanon discutindo, só deu um "oi" e continuou a subir; na de Câncer não tinha ninguém, é claro, pois Máscara estava com ele e Dite, mas a casa ainda tinha aquele clima pesado, mesmo que o amigo tenha se convertido para o bem a casa ainda tinha aquele... clima fantasmagórico, bem digno de Máscara; na de Leão, Máscara, Mú e Dite passam vergonha, pois Aioria estava com Marin no quarto fazendo... há vocês sabem... ;na de Virgem, Máscara e Dite estranharam, pois Shaka não estava lá e eles não o tinham visto na arena, só Mú que não estranhou, pois o ariano sabia bem aonde o loiro estava; na de Libra, Mú cumprimentou Dohko, mas mesmo ele estando com aparência jovem, Mú continuava respeitoso com Dohko, pois ele não era como Dite ou Miro, para ficar falando besteiras perto dele; na de Escorpião os três passaram rapidinho, pois Shina gritava do quarto, Mú ficará morbido de vergonha, mas Dite quase grita e foi Máscara que tampou sua boca; na de Capricórnio, Shura fazia algumas flexões; em Aquário, Kamus lia um livro sobre Física Quântica na entrada de seu templo; passaram por Peixes que praticamente enjoava com tantas flores e finalmente chegaram no templo de Athena.

- Bem... fiquem aqui. Primeiro quero só falar uma coisa com a Saori rapidamente, aí vocês entram, ok? - fala Mú calmamente, só tendo como resposta um aceno de cabeça dos dois.

Ao entrar no Templo, como Mú previra Shaka estava lá com Saori, mas não conversando...

- Olá! - acena Mú calmamente encostado numa pilastra, enquanto Shaka e Saori se ajeitavam, pois Virgem estava agarrando Saori contra uma outra pilastra e pelo jeito ela estava adorando.

- Mú! Oi meu amigo... er... bem... como vai? - pergunta Shaka envergonhado tentando esconder seu desejo, mas a calça não estava ajudando e ainda com os olhos abertos e como Mú sempre foi amigo de Shaka, ele era o único que sabia que Shaka poderia abrir os olhos durante uma luta, mas também quando estava excitado e isso era a prova cabal. - É... já vou indo. - Shaka apressa o passo, mas ao passar por Mú, Áries barra sua passagem.

- Calma aí, Shaka. Não precisa sair assim não. - fala Mú calmamente. - Eu já tinha uma idéia sobre você e a Saori. Eu só recomendo para que vocês dois façam isso num local mais discreto. Já imaginou se o Seiya ou o Ikki entrassem aqui em vez de mim. Tenham certeza que a essa hora metade do Santuário já estaria sabendo do romance de vocês dois. - explica Mú colocando a mão no ombro de Virgem de forma camarada. - Aliás, parabéns!

- Obrigado. - responde Shaka sem graça.

- A propósito... feche os olhos, Shaka. - comenta Mú. - Se não quando você sair lá para fora é capaz do Dite ou do Carlo, saírem correndo de medo. - Mú começa a rir. - Nem todo mundo é que nem eu... que sabe seus segredos. - Mú olha para Shaka.

- Ok. - responde Shaka fechando os olhos.

- Er... bem... o que você quer Mú? - pergunta Saori já ficando nervosa.

- Bem... voltando ao assunto. Eu trouxe a armadura de Peixes e Afrodite tá lá fora junto com Máscara. - responde Mú largando a caixa da armadura de Peixes no chão.

- Ué... Cadê a sua armadura Mú? - pergunta Saori.

- Está em Áries, não se preocupe.

- Melhor descer Shaka. - fala Saori.

- Sim. Tchau. - e Shaka aperta o passo, passando direto por Dite e Carlo sem nem dar a chance de perguntarem alguma coisa.

- Posso chamar o Dite, Saori?

- Pode. - responde Saori se sentando no trono.

- Entre Afrodite. - chama Mú, mas na hora ele vê que Carlo queria entrar então Saori o dispensa.

- Vamos começar. - fala Saori séria e Dite engole em seco.

Depois de meia hora de conversa, na qual Mú e Saori deram várias broncas em Dite e que Mú devolveu a armadura de Peixes, Áries pede para Saori só o chamar em caso de extrema urgência e que evitassem chama-lo para qualquer besteira. Saori concordou e Afrodite só ficou olhando, uma idéia se formando em sua mente. Após Mú, Afrodite pede para conversar com Saori, mais uma coisa...

- Saori... eu acho que sei o porque do Mú ser tão sozinho e assim querer ficar mais sozinho. - Dite fala e deixa a curiosidade no ar.

- Como assim, Afrodite?

- Bem, o Mú é como o antigo Mestre dele, o Shion. É sozinho, mas diferente do Shion ele sabe se relacionar, mas... - Afrodite respira fundo.

- Mas... - Saori estava quase pulando de curiosidade.

- Mas... ele nunca se apaixonou ou se interessou por alguém. Acho que é por isso que ele é assim. - Dite havia falado.

- Você tem razão, mas o Mú não é do tipo de homem que iria se interessar por uma amazona, muito menos um cavaleiro. - reflete Saori.

- Mas e se alma gêmea do Mú não estiver aqui e sim em outro lugar. - Afrodite se desespera.

- Bem... não haverá guerras por um bom tempo... - Saori se levanta e começa a caminhar pelo salão. - Hades, Éris e Lúcifer foram mortos, Artêmis, Apollo e Poseidon foram neutralizados, vão acordar sabe se lá quando, possivelmente só daqui 300 ou 400 anos. Dessa vez fortifiquei bem o Selo De Athena. - Saori pensa e conclui... - Todos vocês estão livres para ir e vir agora... o Mú pode ser leal a mim... mas ele não é tão preso ao Santuário quanto a maioria aqui. Ele viveu desde sua infância em Jamiel e treinou um tempo aqui, mas depois voltou para lá e ficou treze anos, só agora ele voltou para cá. Se ele não ficasse nessa transição entre lá e aqui... ele daria um ótimo Grande Mestre.

- É. Vou descer Saori. O Mú deve estar quase partindo. Tchau.

- Tchau. - fala Saori. - Não sei porque, mas eu sinto que alguma coisa vai acontecer com o Mú que vai muda-lo para sempre. Eu vi isso nas estrelas, na noite passada, mas não dei importância. Estou preocupada. - pensa Saori se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

Na arena...

- Já vai. - Adebaran começa a reclamar. - Fica mais um dia.

- Não posso... tenho assuntos a resolver, Deba. - responde Mú.

- Que assuntos você tem naquele fim de mundo, Mú? - pergunta Ikki.

- É mesmo. - retruca Seiya.

- Meus assuntos. Ok, Fênix e Pégaso. - responde Mú colocando sua armadura nas costas.

- Tchau. - grita Mú acenando.

- Ei peraí! - grita Dite que vinha correndo.

- Que foi? - pergunta Mú assustado.

- Tomara que você se apaixone, carneiro e descubra a verdade. Tchau. - Afrodite sussurra no ouvido de Mú e corre para Máscara.

Ao virar para trás e assim ver seus amigos reunidos, Mú não sabia mas sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer que o levaria a ficar longe de seus amigos durante muito tempo.

Mú franze sua testa e se teleporta, mas ao fazer isso ele é sugado por um buraco que ele nunca virá antes.

- O quê está havendo!? - grita Mú. - Socorroooo!

- Ninguém poderá ajuda-lo, Mú... de Áries... - uma voz ecoa ao longe. - Está na hora de você conhecer... a verdade... - a voz some e ao lado de Mú aparece um portal que mostra uma cidade que tinha como ponto principal, bem ao longe, esculpido numa montanha o rosto de cinco pessoas, dentre eles o de uma mulher que chamará muito sua atenção.

- O nome dela... - a voz retorna. - É... Tsunade Senju. - Ele não ouvira muito bem o nome, mas se o ouvisse novamente ele saberia, só ouviu e isso e desmaiou.

Em algum lugar muito distante...

Ao acordar Mú estava num lugar estranho, parecia um bosque ou algo assim, foi quando avistou uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verdes e um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis, com cabelos espetados que se aproximavam. A moça falara alguma coisa, enquanto o garoto observava curioso a caixa dourada e tentava ergue-la, mas parecia pesar toneladas, e Mú estava atordoado demais para entender alguma coisa, foi quando viu uma energia em volta das mãos da garota na cor verde, no começo pensou se tratar de uma cosmo-energia, mas não era... era algo bem diferente, não parecia ser algo do universo, do cosmos, mas sim algo natural, da natureza e ela o passava em seu corpo e aos poucos foi se sentindo bem... Foi quando ouviu a garota dizer algo ao garoto loiro, e Mú só conseguiu captar a palavra "Chakra", pois ela a repetia inúmeras vezes, mas Mú só conseguiu erguer a mão em direção a armadura... e desmaiou novamente.

No Templo de Athena...

- Hein? Não estou sentindo o cosmo de Mú. - fala Saori se levantando do trono abruptamente.

- Como? - Shaka que estava ao seu lado se assusta.

- Não pode ser... o Mú... sumiu... - Saori se desespera.

_Continua..._

–x–

_**Comentários da Gemini**_:

_Olá povo! Essa é a primeira fanfic que publico! Sou Sir. Sarah Hellsing, prazer em conhece-los! XD_

_Essa fic foi feita originalmente em meados de 2009, quando eu ainda usava o dignissimo nome de Gemini, mas só agora decidi retira-la dos panos... quero finaliza-la, pois a idéia não é de toda ruim! kkkkkk_

_Eu guardei essa fic nos confins do meu PC, então nem mexi nela, quero posta-la como fiz na época ai vou fazendo ela agora com 3 anos depois de iniciada! XD_

_Espero que curtam esse casal diferente! kkkkkkkkkk Segue a borboleta do inferno! o/ XD_

–x–

**Complementos Originais de 2009:**

- Nossa... essa vai ser minha melhor história! (Gemini esfrega as mãos feliz da vida)

- Com licença, você é a Gemini?

- Meu Deus! O que você tá fazendo aqui? (Gemini estava pasma)

- Vim perguntar uma coisa...

- Pergunte... Mú. (Gemini se segurava na cadeira)

- Quem é... Tsunade Senju? (pergunta Mú calmo)

- Er... bem... não posso dizer.

- Tudo bem.

- Ok. (Gemini olha para o computador, mas ela tem uma surpresa.)

- VOCÊ É LOUCAAAAAA! (Afrodite entra gritando no quarto)

- Hein?

- Olha aqui eu não sou fresco tá! (Afrodite aponta o dedo e coloca a mão na cintura)

- Sim... (Gemini olha a pose de Dite e esfrega o pescoço, mas não fala nada)

- _Amore_, que idéia é essa? Olha a educação! Isso aqui não é o Santuário, não. (Máscara tentava por juízo na cabeça de seu amante e Gemini estava pasma)

- Quem é a Gemini aqui? (Gemini ouve a voz mas se recusa a virar para a pessoa)

- QUEM É!?

- S-Sou eu.

- Bem... que idéia é essa de jogar o Mú para outra dimensão? (Gemini engole em seco, mas é salva pelo gongo, melhor pelo carneiro)

- Calma Saori... (fala Mú tentando acalmar a deusa fera)

- Tá bom. (A voz de Saori abrandou)

- Er... Saori... (Gemini achará a língua)

- Sim.

- Posso pedir uma coisa... (Gemini tinha no rosto um sorriso matreiro)

- Hn! Pode sim. (fala Saori estranhando a atitude de Gemini)

- Ok. Pessoal vamos para a cozinha, daqui a pouco vou para lá preparar um lanche, ok.

- Ah, e por favor algo leve, pois não quero engordar. (Afrodite dá sua opinião)

- Ok, Dite, ok! (Gemini tira todo mundo do quarto, principalmente Mú e Saori e depois de todo mundo ter ido para a cozinha, Gemini desliga o computador).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Aonde Fui Parar!?**

- Como assim, o Mú sumiu!? - perguntava Shaka assustado.

- Shaka... o cosmo do Mú desapareceu. - Saori se desespera. - Eu não sinto a presença dele mais... - Saori estava nervosa.

- Mas como? Isso é impossível! O Mú não pode ter sumido assim, do nada... - Shaka estava pasmo. - Você que deve ter se precipitado.

- Não... se fosse isso eu já saberia... - Saori estava completamente assustada. - Shaka o cosmo do Mú sumiu... completamente. É como se ele tivesse... - Saori respira fundo antes de pronunciar o resto. - Morrido.

- Mo-Morrido. Você disse morrido. - Shaka estava morbido. - Saori isso é impossível.

- Se é assim procure com seu cosmo. Você é dito ser a reencarnação de Buda, e tem o cosmo quase tão poderoso quanto meu... por favor procure com seu cosmo até aonde puder, para eu ter certeza que eu estou errada. - Saori rezava para estar errada e para Shaka achar Mú.

- Está bem...

Shaka se senta no chão, na famosa posição de lótos. Em poucos instantes ele estava flutuando no ar, seu cosmo dourado brilhava em volta de seu corpo, como se fossem raios de Sol. Então Shaka profere um mantra, em segundos Saori sente o cosmo de Virgem se espalhar pelo Santuário. Alguns cavaleiros como Kamus, Aldebaran e Afrodite sentiram o cosmo de Virgem, mas preferiram ficar quietos do que alarmar todos, ainda mais porque era o cosmo de Shaka, o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, então decidiram ficar quietos e depois ir perguntar para Saori.

Depois o cosmo de Shaka se expandiu por toda Grécia, depois estava na França, no Japão, na Sibéria, melhor dizendo no mundo todo. Shaka vasculhou todo lugar no mundo, cada bosque, cada cidade, cada casa, cada esgoto, mas não achará Mú...

- Saori... - Shaka falava pausadamente. - Não achei o Mú... ele não está em lugar algum. - Shaka respirava fundo.

- Meu Zeus. Mú morreu... - Saori se desespera por completo. - Shaka o que faremos?

- Espere... - Shaka teve uma idéia. - Você disse morto?

- Sim...

- Ok.

Shaka se posiciona novamente. Após vasculhar o mundo Virgem teve a brilhante idéia de vasculhar a Terra, mas ao mesmo tempo em que vasculhava o Nirvana. Das duas uma: se Mú estiver mesmo morto, é claro que ele estará no Nirvana, já se não estiver morto, Shaka tinha até medo, pois não saberia aonde o amigo estaria. Mas para sua surpresa e alegria ele não estava no Nirvana, então não estava morto, mas para o seu desespero ele não sabia aonde Áries havia parado.

- Saori... - Shaka respira fundo. - Mú não está morto.

- Hein? Então você o achou. - Saori respira aliviada, por enquanto.

- Não. - Shaka abaixa o olhar. - Ele não está morto... mas também não está neste plano... - Shaka estava completamente assustado.

- Como assim? "Não está neste plano", me explique isso, Shaka. - Saori estava nervosa.

- Quer dizer que ele foi parar em algum lugar fora da Terra e do Nirvana. - Shaka olha fundo nos olhos de Saori. - Agora não sei se ele está em outro mundo, em outra dimensão, ou sei lá o quê... só sei que ele não está morto. - Shaka ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas é interrompido por Kamus, Afrodite e Aldebaran que entram no Templo correndo...

- Saori o que está havendo!? - falam os três ao mesmo tempo e Saori e Shaka olham um para o outro.

Em algum lugar muito distante...

- Ai, ai. - pensa Sakura colocando uma mão na cabeça. - De onde será que esse homem veio? - Sakura se perguntava enquanto fazia os primeiros socorros no homem caído no chão.

- Que caixa esquisita... - Naruto rodiava a caixa dourada depositada no chão. - E ainda tem um rosto de um carneiro esculpido... - Naruto coçava a cabeça. - Hei, Sakura-chan você sabe o que é isso.

- É claro que não sei, né. - Mas o eu interior de Sakura... - Você é idiota ou o quê? Seu baka em forma de ninja. Shan'naro!

- Ok. - então Naruto tenta erguer a caixa, mas parecia que ela pesava toneladas. - He, he. Vou tentar abrir então... - Naruto olha para Sakura que estava de costas cuidando do tal homem. - Lá vou eu.

- SHAN'NARO! - Sakura dá um soco em Naruto, que este voa longe. - O que você tem nessa cabeça, hein? Não mexa no que não é seu. Seu idiota! - naquele dia Sakura estava especialmente de mal-humor, provavelmente TPM.

- Ai, Sakura-chan. Isso doeu. - reclamava Naruto se encostando na caixa dourada.

Depois de mais algumas broncas que Sakura dera no Naruto, ela finalmente terminara de curar as feridas daquele homem. Quando Sakura nota os olhos dele se abrem observando ambos...

- Naruto, olha ele acordou. - Sakura se anima.

- Que bom... - Naruto só olhava de relance, pois estava curioso era com os pontos na testa dele, só tentava lembrar aonde vira essa mesma característica.

- Mas... o que é isso. - Sakura se assusta.

- Que foi Sakura-chan? - pergunta Naruto.

- Ele... ele não tem nenhum pingo de chakra... - Sakura se assusta, mas aquele homem mesmo sendo diferente parecia ser um ninja ou então algum tipo de guerreiro.

- Como assim ele não tem chakra? - pergunta Naruto incrédulo.

- Não sei, pois qualquer um como ele tem chakra, mas...

- Mas...

- Ele demonstra ter outro tipo de fonte de energia, bem diferente do chakra... - Sakura estava assustada mas ao mesmo tempo notando que aquele homem olhava para os dois.

- Sakura-chan... diferente do chakra. - Naruto se exaltava. - Tem jeito de existir outra fonte de energia além do chakra? - pergunta Naruto assustado.

- Pelo que sei não, mas ele parece ser uma exceção... - Sakura refletia. - É difícil acreditar que alguém como ele não tenha chakra e... -

Sakura ia falar mais alguma coisa quando ela vê o homem erguendo a mão em direção a caixa dourada, mas ele acaba desmaiando.

- Ele desmaiou. - Sakura suspira.

- Bem... você consegue levantar essa caixa Sakura-chan? - Naruto pergunta.

- Deixa eu ver. - Sakura tenta uma, duas, três vezes, mas todas falham. - Credo, isso aqui parece pesar toneladas.

- Foi o que pensei também.

- Naruto o Sasuke ainda tá por perto?

- Sim. Ele está nos esperando bem na entrada do bosque. Pois a gente veio correndo quando você ouviu um barulho...

- É... mas quem diria que o barulho seria um homem... um homem de cabelos lilases e com duas pintas na testa. - Saori refletia.

- De onde será que ele veio? Hein, Sakura-chan? - pergunta Naruto.

- Não sei... - responde Sakura olhando para o céu.

- Eu vou chamar o Sasuke, ok.

- Ok.

Depois de alguns instantes Naruto, chega com Sasuke, no primeiro momento o Uchiha só olhou e depois questionou o que estava havendo, Sakura explicara tudo, depois ela pedira para o ex-procurado tentar levar a tal caixa. Tanto Sasuke, quanto Naruto e Sakura tentaram ergue-la, mas não conseguiu, então Sasuke usou seu último recurso... pegou um pergaminho e fez um jutsu semelhante ao que Ten-ten e Sai usavam para guardar armas e poupar espaço e peso. Após selar a caixa dentro do pergaminho, tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto ergueram o homem e o carregaram até o hospital, enquanto Sakura ia a frente, pensando e tentando raciocinar como aquele homem fora parar no bosque.

Ao chegarem no hospital Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto topam com Kakashi, Yamato e Sai, pois os três tinham ido lá para procurar o trio.

- Yo! - acena Kakashi lendo pela milésima vez o "Táticas de Sedução" do falecido Sannin Jiraiya.

- Até que enfim, hein? Aonde vocês se enfiaram? - Yamato pergunta.

- Olha, Yamato-taichou é uma longa história e... - Naruto tenta explicar, mas é interrompido por Sai.

- Ué! Quem é esse homem aí com vocês? - pergunta Sai.

- Bem... vou explicar... - Sakura explica tudo deixando até Kakashi pasmo a ponto dele parar de ler o seu livro.

- Ok. Então levem-no para a enfermaria e... - Kakashi ia falar algo, mas para ao ver Sasuke que aproveitara o falatório para entregar o homem as enfermeiras.

- O que você ia dizer Kakashi-sensei... - Naruto pergunta.

- Não... nada. Agora vamos procurar a Tsunade-sama, pois isso é do interesse dela. - Kakashi apressa todo mundo preocupado.

Perto da Torre da Hokage...

- Quem diria... - reflete Yamato. - Uma pessoa como ele sem chakra.

- Isso mesmo, mas parece que ele tem outro tipo de fonte de poder bem diferente do chakra. - Sakura comenta.

- É... agora é torcemos para ele acordar... e nos contar tudo. - Kakashi fala enquanto lia o Táticas de Sedução.

- E... de onde será que ele veio? - pergunta Naruto.

- Hn. Usuratonkachi! - fala Sasuke cansado daquela falação toda.

- Hein? Repete seu metido a besta. - Naruto se irrita.

- Repito quantas vezes quiser. Dobe! - Sasuke põem mais lenha.

- Aí eles parecem duas crianças... - pensa Sakura pondo a mão na cabeça.

- Como é bom as coisas voltarem ao normal... - fala Kakashi suspirando, enquanto Sai e Yamato se entreolhavam.

Na sala de Tsunade...

- Mas que droga! Shizuneeeee! - grita Tsunade fula da vida.

- T-T-Tsunade-sama... o que deseja? - pergunta aflita Shizune que acabara de quase por os bofes para fora.

- Mas que droga é essa na minha mesa?! - pergunta Tsunade no ápice da raiva.

- Haiiiiiiii! - grita Shizune ao notar a papelada na mesa de Tsunade.

- Vai me responder ou não?

- Não fui eu que coloquei, aí não! - responde Shizune.

- Se não foi você, então quem foi? Além de mim os únicos que tem a chave desta maldita sala é você e... - Tsunade parou e pôs as mãos no rosto e Shizune notou que elas tremiam.

- Tsunade-sama, se não fui eu, então só pode ter sido os...

- EU MATO AQUELES CONSELHEIROS IDIOTAS! - grita Tsunade cortando Shizune e socando a parede, fazendo uma cratera enorme na mesma.

- Er... - Shizune respira fundo. - Ai, ai. De novo! Não sei como essa parede ainda não caiu. Bem depois eu chamo o Kotetsu-san e o Izumo-san para cuidar disso. - pensa Shizune olhando o tamanho da cratera na parede.

- MAS QUE P****! PRA QUÊ ESSA PAPELADA?! - grita Tsunade.

- São as futuras missões do Time Kakashi e do Time Gai.

- responde Homura um dos conselheiros entrando com calma na sala de Tsunade.

- Como assim as futuras missões?! Não me lembro de ter agendando tantas missões para o time do Kakashi e nem para o Time do Gai. - responde Tsunade alterando a sua voz.

- Você está certa, Tsunade-hime. Nós que agendamos durante as operações que você estava ajudando. - responde agora Koharu uma das conselheiras com muita calma.

- Haaaiiiiiii! - grita Shizune mentalmente ao olhar a cara de Tsunade.

- Bem agora assine tudo. Voltaremos mais tarde. - e do mesmo jeito que entraram os conselheiros saíram.

- CONSELHEIROS FDP! EU AINDA MATO ELES! - grita Tsunade socando a parede novamente e depois saindo porta afora fumegando de raiva.

- Hum... vou chamar o Izumo e Kotetsu para consertar esses dois buracos na parede, antes que a Tsunade-sama resolva descontar suas raivas aqui novamente.

Tsunade ao sair da sua sala estava a ponto de bala. Enquanto isso Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Yamato e Kakashi se dirigiam a Torre do Hokage para falar com a Godaime sobre o homem que Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto acharam, mas bem na entrada dão de cara com Tsunade com uma cara de poucos amigos, notando o humor dela Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi e Yamato ficam quietos, mas um certo genin acaba se exaltando...

- Yo! TSUNADE-BAACHAN! - grita Naruto com sua costumeira falta de senso.

- Aí, Naruto. Seu baka! - pensa Sakura, mas seu eu interior... - SEU BAKA! NÃO TÀ VENDO QUE ELA TÁ DE MAU HUMOR, NÃO?! SHAN'NARO! - grita o eu interior de Sakura, com o punho fechado e os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Ai, ai. Pra variar ela tá de mau humor. - pensa Yamato colocando a mão na testa. - E para variar o Naruto nem nota que tanto Tsunade quanto Sakura estão de mau humor.

- É hoje... - pensa Kakashi enquanto lia novamente o livro Táticas de Sedução pela centésima vez (naquele dia).

- ... - Sai nem fala, só olha para os lados.

- Hn! Dobe! - Sasuke suspira olhando para os lados.

- Sai da frente, Naruto! - fala Tsunade quase atropelando o genin no processo de sua passagem.

- Ei! Pede licença sua sem educação! Sua velha... POW! - grita Naruto, mas ele é interrompido por um soco de Sakura que o faz voar longe praticamente à 20 metros de distância.

- Hein? - fala Yamato assustado enquanto uma gota desce na sua testa.

- Ai, ai! O dia vai ser longo com essas duas assim. - pensa Kakashi ao ver Sakura e Tsunade de mal-humor.

- Estava demorando... - resmunga Sai olhando para a cara de Sakura.

- Hn! - Sasuke nem fala.

- SEU BAKA! RESPEITA A TSUNADE-SAMA! ELA É A HOKAGE! SEU VAGABUNDO! O QUÊ VOCÊ TEM NESSA CABEÇA, HEIN?! SHAN'NARO! - grita Sakura pegando Naruto pela gola da blusa e o balançando com violência. Enquanto isso Yamato ficava só olhando com medo de chegar perto da Sakura e levar um soco também, e Kakashi continuava sua leitura, enquanto Sai só olhava para os lados e Sasuke não fazia nada.

Depois de algum tempo Sasuke cutuca Sakura e a lembra sobre o assunto que tinham com Tsunade e o grupo sai em direção aonde a Godaime provavelmente estaria...

Enquanto isso no Santuário...

- Fale Saori. O que esta havendo? - pergunta Kamus preocupado.

- É alguém atacando? - dessa vez era Aldebaran.

- Hein? Mas já! Ninguém sossega não? - Afrodite se desespera.

- Sabia! Esse sossego tava bom demais para ser verdade... - Deba começa a reclamar.

- PERAÍ! - Saori dá um berro, que até Shaka se assusta. - Posso falar?

- Pode sim. - Kumus diminui o tom diante do berro de Saori.

- É sobre o Mú... - Saori começa, mas é interrompida.

- Há o Mú. Ele acabou de sair do Santuário. - fala Deba calmamente.

- Ele foi por meio de teletransporte ou... - Saori começa, mas é interrompida, agora por Dite.

- É claro que pelo meio mais rápido. O teletransporte. - Dite comenta o obvio.

- Como eu suspeitava... - Shaka fala olhando para Saori que entendera a suspeita de Virgem rapidamente.

- O que esta havendo aqui, Shaka? - Kamus perguntou já sem paciência.

- Bem... o Mú... - Shaka media as palavras. - O Mú sumiu. - Shaka fala de uma vez.

- Hein? - Aldebaran estranhou.

- E que aconteceu o seguinte...

Shaka começou a explicar sobre o desaparecimento de Mú e o porque de Aldebaran, Afrodite e Kamus terem sentido seu cosmo se espalhando pelo Santuário e pelo mundo, depois explicou sua busca no Nirvana e por fim falando a hipótese do sumiço de Mú.

- Mas isso é uma tragédia... - Afrodite foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Isso tá mais para incomum. - Kamus repensa tudo.

- Coitado do Mú. - Deba começa a ficar chateado.

- Bem... mas não termina por aí, não... - fala Shaka recebendo vários olhares.

- Como assim? - agora era Saori.

- Bem depois dessa notícia de Mú ter ido embora via teletransporte me passou uma coisa pela minha cabeça, mas é completamente improvável. - Shaka respira fundo.

- Ué! O que tem haver o teletransporte com o desaparecimento de Mú. - pergunta Kamus estranhando o raciocínio do loiro.

- Bem... isso pode ter sido a causa do sumiço de Áries. - Saori se manifesta e Kamus começa a entender a lógica dos fatos.

- O teletrasnporte? - Afrodite estava surpreso.

- É! - finaliza Shaka.

- Pelo que entendi até agora, o Mú não está no nosso plano, mas também não esta morto. Então vocês acreditam no fato de ele ter sido jogado em algum portal de tempo, outra dimensão ou em outro mundo. - Kamus constata com sua esperteza.

- Bem... isso é estranho. - fala Afrodite. - O Mú pelo que todos nós sabemos usa o teletrasporte desde criança e nunca foi parar aonde não queria. - comenta Dite.

- Isso é que não encaixa Dite. - Shaka se senta numa escada.

- O Mú nunca iria se teleportar para algum lugar estranho. Ou como o Shaka disse para um outro plano. - comenta Saori.

- Mas Saori... dizem que existem várias dimensões, que são interligadas e que chegam a influenciar esse nosso plano ou nossa dimensão... - reflete Kamus. - Se existirem mesmo outra ou outras dimensões, então não chega a ser impossível, alguém ser jogado em alguma delas, principalmente Mú, que utiliza freqüentemente o tempo e o espaço para se teletransportar. Mas uma coisa sempre me deixou curioso... eu acho que tanto Mú quanto Shion ao usarem o teletransporte passam por um portal que interliga todas as dimensões, mesmo que seja rapidamente e aí chegam ao destino previsto por eles. No entanto, tenho certeza que nem o Shion e muito menos o Mú já tenham chegado a notar a dimensão ou as dimensões existentes nesse portal. Então posso concluir que o teletransporte de Mú é um portal para uma ou várias dimensões que não vemos e que o respectivo teletransporte de Mú para voltar a Jamiel só foi uma ferramenta para ele ser jogado nessa dimensão. - finaliza Kamus deixando todos boquiabertos com sua conclusão ou seria melhor o termo tese.

- Tá bem! Agora tô assustado. - Afrodite se encolhe.

- Sua conclusão, Kamus na minha opinião foi a mais certa no momento. - Saori dá sua opinião.

- Concordo. - suspira Shaka.

- Bem... como faremos para resgatar o Mú agora? - Afrodite pergunta deixando todos preocupados...

Em algum lugar de Konoha...

- Sakura-chan cadê a Tsunade-baa-chan? - pergunta Naruto pela centésima vez.

- Cala a boca! - ordena Sasuke.

- Quem você pensa que é para... - Naruto ia falar algo para Sasuke, mas interrompido.

- Olhem ela lá. - Sakura aponta para um banco aonde Tsunade estava sentada.

- TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! - grita Naruto a plenos pulmões bem ao lado de Sakura.

- CALA A BOCAAA! - grita Sakura bem no ouvido de Naruto.

- Essa doeu... - reclama Naruto.

- Ok, vamos falar com a Tsunade logo. - apressa Kakashi.

- Tsunade-sama? - pergunta Sakura calmamente.

- Sim. O que foi Sakura? - responde Tsunade.

- Bem tenho uma coisa para contar...

Sakura começa com a explicação e como todos os outros sabiam da falatória, preferiram ficar longe a ter que agüentar a Sakura e a Tsunade de mal-humor e prontas para bater em alguém. Naruto ficava olhando aonde as duas estavam, Sasuke só olhava para as árvores, Sai pegou o caderno de desenhos e começou a desenhar, Kakashi continuava lendo e Yamato estava sentado no chão.

- Sakura, você achou algum documento com ele? - pergunta Tsunade olhando para a turminha dos rapazes mais atrás, estavam todos quase cochilando a exceção era Kakashi que estava lendo.

- Sim procurei em tudo, mas não achei nada. Só a caixa dourada com o símbolo de um carneiro gravado. - Sakura finaliza.

- Vocês estão com a tal caixa e ele esta no hospital. Então vamos lá. - Tsunade se levanta e caminha na direção de Kakashi. - Kakashi acorde o pessoal. Eu e Sakura vamos na frente, ok?

- Ok! - então Kakashi começa a acordar a cambada, pois até Yamato estava todo largado na grama...

Ao chegarem no hospital Tsunade e Sakura recebem a notícia que o misterioso homem acordara, então ambas correm para o quarto e encontram ele levantado olhando pela janela.

- Boa tarde. - fala Tsunade

- Boa... boa tarde. - responde o homem se virando para as duas. Na hora Tsunade levou um susto, pois aquele homem parecia muito com seu primeiro namorado, Dan e não só na cor dos cabelos. Ela só estranhou as pintas em sua testa.

- Qual é seu nome? - pergunta Sakura.

- Primeiro quero saber aonde estou. - pergunta o homem.

- Você está na Vila Oculta de Konoha. - responde Tsunade erguendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo e isso assustou Sakura, pois Tsunade não era assim. - Meu nome é Tsunade Senju. E o seu? - pergunta Tsuande educadamente o que Sakura estranhou.

- O meu é... Mú. Mú de Áries. - responde Mú calmamente. - Já ouvi esse nome antes. - pensa Mú. - Ela disse Konoha... que raios de lugar é esse! Meu Zeus, aonde fui parar.

- Mú. Bonito nome. - Tsunade estava muito educada e Sakura entrou em estado de alerta.

- Digo o mesmo do seu. - Sakura notou que o tal Mú era muito educado, mas a Tsunade estar tão educada ainda mais com um desconhecido, isso deixava Sakura preocupada.

- Há o meu é Sakura Haruno. - Sakura ergue a mão e Mú aceita.

- Prazer.

Nisso entra Naruto entra no quarto pulando na frente de Mú...

- Você não vai machucar ninguém aqui. - falava Naruto apontando uma kunai para Mú. Enquanto Tsunade punha as mãos na cara e Sakura coçava a cabeça.

- Ei, Naruto. - Kakashi e os outros entraram no quarto, mas a confusão já estava armada.

- Calma Naruto. - Sakura falava compassadamente tentando reprimir a vontade de pular em cima de Naruto e bater nele.

- Mas ele estava te puxando e...

- Não seu idiota. Ele estava nos cumprimentando. - dessa vez era Tsunade.

- Isso mesmo. E por favor abaixe essa arma, se não ira machucar alguém. - Mú usando sua telecinese faz a kunai flutuar até suas mãos deixando todos boquiabertos.

- Como você fez isso? - nem Sasuke conseguiu segurar a curiosidade.

- Hn? É minha telecinese. Posso mover as coisas de acordo com meu desejo. Olhem. - Mú aponta para um vaso e o faz flutuar até a outra mesa.

- Impressionante. - fala Sasuke boquiaberto.

- Eu também posso me teleportar. - Mú desaparece e aparece do outro lado do quarto.

- Ok. Eu estou assustada. - fala Sakura.

- Er... me desculpe. Não foi minha intenção.

- Você é do clã Kaguya? - pergunta Sasuke.

- Isso mesmo esse cara lembra o Kimimaro. - Naruto começa a se exaltar.

- Hein? Clã Kaguya? Kimimaro? Não. Não sou deste clã e também não conheço esse tal de Kimimaro. - responde Mú se sentando na cama.

- Então qual é a dos pontos na testa. - pergunta Naruto.

- É uma marca de nascença. Todos os meus antepassado tinham. - responde Mú.

- Então é do clã Kaguya. Pois os deles também eram de nascença. - comenta Naruto triunfante.

- Olha, eu não conheço esse clã. E nem sei como vim parar aqui. - responde começando a ficar nervoso. - A única coisa que procuro no momento é minha armadura.

- Armadura!? - todos falam ao mesmo tempo.

- É. Minha armadura. Ela está numa caixa dourada, decorada com um desenho de um carneiro em uma das laterais. - após falar isso todos se entre olhavam. - Vocês a viram?

- Sim estamos com ela. - responde Kakashi.

- Aonde? - pergunta Mú aflito.

- Comigo. - responde Sasuke calmamente.

- Meu Zeus, ela não pode ficar com outra pessoa. Pode acontecer uma catástrofe. - Mú se desespera. - Por favor me entregue.

Sasuke olha para Tsunade e esta da um sinal positivo. - Tá bem. - responde Sasuke.

- Só não entendo como conseguiram pega-la, pois para pessoas como vocês ela pesaria toneladas.

- Por isso a colocamos aqui. - Sasuke pega o pergaminho e faz três selos: Bode, Cachorro e Cobra. Então a caixa aparece.

- Fiquem um pouco longe... - avisa Mú.

Mú se aproxima da caixa e todo mundo corre para um lado do quarto. Ao tocar na caixa ela se abre, revelando a armadura. Então Áries toca na superfície dela e a armadura desmonta e começa a se encaixar no corpo dele. Todos no quarto se assustam, pois depois de vestido com a armadura todos viram uma luz dourada em volta do corpo de Mú.

- Obrigado, por guardarem ela em segurança. - responde Mú erguendo a mão para Tsunade.

- De nada. - responde Tsunade também erguendo a mão.

- Agora tenho que voltar para minha casa. - fala Mú sumindo, mas aparecendo no mesmo lugar em segundos. - Não estou conseguindo ir para casa.

- Como... você não é daqui? - pergunta Kakashi.

- Não.

- Bem vamos então para a minha, lá tem quarto de hospedes. - fala Tsunade e todo mundo se assusta, na mesmo hora Sasuke põem sua mão na boca de Naruto.

- Nem pense em falar isso. - Naruto se assustou, ou Sasuke lia pensamentos ou então adivinhou.

- Tá bem. Mas qual é a da armadura? - pergunta Sasuke.

- É por causa dela que me chamam de Áries. Meu nome é Mú de Áries, sou um cavaleiro de ouro. - responde Mú.

- Então devemos presumir que existem mais onze de vocês. - dessa vez era Yamato.

- Sim, mas não consigo sentir a presença deles. Mas qual é o nome de vocês cinco. Pois só sei o nome das duas.

- Er... meu nome é Kakashi Hatake. Sou o capitão desse time.

- Eu sou... Yamato o segundo capitão.

- Sou Sai.

- Sou Sasuke Uchiha.

- E eu Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ótimo. Agora todos nos conhecemos. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato e Tsunade.

- Mas é melhor não sair assim, pois é capaz de todos pensarem que você é doido. - fala Kakashi.

- É... e nem carregando essa caixa. - finaliza Sasuke.

- Então como vou sair. - pergunta Mú.

- Bem... aqui em Konoha não vai ser necessário a armadura. Então ela continuará no pergaminho, mas você que cuidara dele. - fala Tsunade.

- Ok. - então fazendo um sinal a armadura sai e entra novamente na caixa. E Sasuke a sela novamente no pergaminho e o entrega a Mú.

- E quanto as roupas? - pergunta Mú olhando para a roupa hospitalar em seu corpo.

- Bem... eu tenho sobretudo e um capuz na minha casa vou busca-lo. - fala Kakashi desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumaça.

Depois de algum tempo...

- Consegui uma roupa... toma - responde Kakashi jogando as roupas para Mú.

- Vou me trocar, então. - Mú então vai ao banheiro. E sai de lá em minutos.

- Ficou bom? - pergunta Mú estranhando a roupa.

- Ficou. - responde Sakura

- Só as pintas que vão dar problema. - fala Sasuke. - Muita gente ainda não gosta do clã Kaguya, mesmo estando todos mortos e podem confundi-lo com um deles.

- Se é esse o problema... - Mú fecha os olhos e as pintas somem dando lugar a duas sombrancelhas lilases. E Tsunade se assusta, pois Mú agora se parecia extremamente com alguém que fez parte de sua vida...

- Como fez isso? - pergunta Naruto. - Não precisou fazer selo nem nada.

- É uma ilusão, só isso. - responde Mú calmamente guardando o pergaminho contendo sua armadura.

- Como essa? Oiroke Onma no Ko Doushi no Jutsu (Técnica das Duas Gostosas).

Naruto vira duas gostosas peladas se abraçando, traduzindo uma Técnica Sexy estilo Naruto. Kakashi só olha e desce uma gota pelo seu rosto, Yamato se assusta, mas a cara é de outra coisa, Sai não fala nada, Sasuke fez uma cara de quem gostou, Tsunade olha querendo matar, Sakura grita, já Mú que não é acostumado com isso, levou um baita susto, tropeçou, caiu na cama e depois no chão e um médico que corria pelo corredor viu a técnica e tropeçou caindo em cima de dois velhinhos.

- É... é tipo isso. Mas sem a pornografia. - responde Mú se recuperando do baque e levantando do chão. Após Áries dizer isso Sakura da um soco em Naruto, que o coitado voa pela janela, sorte essa estar aberta.

- Bem... eu, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai e Sakura temos que ir pegar o Naruto e irmos para nossa missão. Com licença. - Kakashi corta a onda antes daquilo virar tempestade.

- Você irá ficar na minha casa, ok! - fala Tsunade olhando para Mú que ainda se recuperava do susto.

- E minha armadura? Como farei para tira-la do tal pergaminho. - pergunta Mú descendo as escadas acompanhado de Tsunade.

- Não se preocupe eu ensino você. - responde Tsunade saindo do hospital com Mú e o levando direto para sua casa...

- Meu Zeus! Aonde fui parar!? - pensa Mú, tentando raciocinar o porque de não poder voltar ao Santuário e de estar num lugar chamado Konoha...

_Continua..._

–x–

_**Comentários da Gemini (2009):**_

_Me desculpem, mas não consegui resistir em fazer uma comparação entre o Mú, o Clã Kaguya, e o Kimimaro, pois tanto um quanto o outro tem pintas na testa, mas é claro que as personalidades são completamente diferentes. O Kimimaro era um cão fiel de Orochimaru e morreu por ele; o Clã Kaguya era uma bando de mercenários que não se adaptavam as mudanças no mundo, como Orochimaru mesmo disse; e o Mú é um cara calmo, descendente de um povo antigo e é completamente adepto a paz. Sendo assim completamente diferentes._

_Bem quanto ao capítulo 2... eu sei que não está tão bom quanto o primeiro, mas também não estou com muita inspiração, o que leva a sair isso que está escrito aqui... como eu disse antes minha inspiração é inconstante, tem hora que vem, dá um oi e some por horas ou até dias, o que me deixa estressada, pois até eu quero ver como irá acabar essa história... se acabar. É eu sou muito inteligente, começo a escrever a história, mas também nem sei como acaba (estou aberta a sugestões), mas vou formulando tudo de acordo com avanço da história._

_Ah, quanto a explicação de Kamus para o porquê do desaparecimento de Mú, (acreditem se quiser...) formulei em plena duas e meia da madrugada_, _pois eu acabara sonhando com isso e como fiquei com medo de dormir e esquecer tudo pela manhã (minha memória é abençoada...), levantei e enfiei a cara no computador em plena madrugada e como minha inspiração apareceu eu fiquei acordada até as cinco da manhã terminando esse capítulo. E também ninguém melhor para dar uma explicação daquela como Kamus, nisso não pensei nem duas vezes._

_Bem... me desculpem pelos últimos parágrafos. Para elas tenho várias explicações. O fato do Mú fazer as pintas sumirem dando lugar as sombrancelhas, bem... veja que o Mú é um cavaleiro que consegue se teleportar e ler a mente das pessoas, mesmo não criando ilusões no anime (pois quem mais usa essa técnica é o Shaka), seria quase impossível ele não fazer ilusões e no mangá ele tem um poder chamado Glamour Ilusion, que cria a ilusão que ele quiser, daí a idéia. Já o "Oiroke Onma no Ko Doushi no Jutsu (Técnica das Duas Gostosas)", bem esse eu não resisti... eu tinha que imaginar o Mú reagindo diante da suprema Técnica Sexy de Naruto (vide, episódio 90 de Naruto Shippuuden: A determinação de Um Shinobi)._

_Bem tirando isso e minha inspiração abençoada, agradeço a todos que leram e um Feliz 2010 a todos e que minha inspiração apareça com mais freqüência. Agradeço a Verseau e Nana. E até o próximo capítulo._

–x–

**Comentários originais de 2009:**

- He, he. Dessa vez o capítulo saiu. (Gemini fala olhando para computador e pegando um copo de água em cima da mesa.)

- Eu acho que é outra coisa que vai sair. E não é o capítulo... (uma voz reage atrás de Gemini.)

(Gemini se assusta ao olhar a pessoa atrás de si que chega a engasgar com a água.)

- Você é a Gemini? (pergunta a pessoa com a voz um pouco alterada.)

- S-Sim... (Gemini acha a língua.) - O que deseja Tsunade-sama?

- Eu vim dizer que... (Tsunade para e respira.) - EU NÃO SOU ASSIM! O QUÊ VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU, HEIN!? (Tsunade berra)

- C-Calma, Tsunade. Não precisa ficar assim e...

- Que houve? Ouvi um berro lá da cozinha e o Afrodite pediu para eu vir aqui... (Mú para de falar ao ver uma mulher loira, linda por sinal, no quarto berrando com Gemini.) - Er... quem é ela Gemini? (pergunta Mú ainda abobado pela presença de Tsunade)

- O nome dela é Tsunade Senju. E esse é o Mú de Áries. (Gemini os apresentou abanando a mão)

- Prazer. (Tsunade levanta a mão num sinal de formalidade.)

- O prazer é todo meu... (responde Mú segurando a mão de Tsunade, mas Gemini nota que os dois estão bastante distraídos)

- Hi, hi. Quem diria... se eu visse não ia acreditar. (Gemini sussurra para si mesma)

- Er... prazer. (Tsunade corta a situação) - Sou a Godaime Hokage de Konoha. (Tsunade faz uma cara séria)

- Bem... e eu sou Mú o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries. (responde Mú num tom de voz também sério)

- Meu Zeus... esses dois ficaram muito sérios...(pensa Gemini olhando para a cara de Mú e Tsunade que mudara drasticamente.) - O que será que houve? (Gemini estava em estado de alerta. E se Tsunade tivesse ficado brava.)

- Er... Vamos para a cozinha. O Dite tá fazendo um lanche e assim você pode conhecer ele... (Gemini tenta melhorar o clima.)

- Não. Eu vou sair um pouco. Depois conversamos Gemini-san. (fala Tsunade extremamente séria saindo do quarto.)

- Hn. E você Muzinho tudo bem, vamos lanchar e... (Gemini tenta falar algo, mas...)

- BOOOOOMMMMM!

- Hein!? (Gemini se assusta)

- O Dite... (pensa Mú) - Você deixou ele lá fazendo um lanche?

- Ô DIIITTTEEEE! VOU TE MAATTAAAAR! (grita Gemini correndo para a cozinha)

- Hn! Tsunade Senju, hein? Interessante... (pensa Mú desligando o computador) - Ei, não mata o coitado não, Gemini... (grita Mú correndo para a cozinha)


End file.
